1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box, and more particularly to a foldable voting box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical boxes for voting purposes comprise a box body and a cover pivotally coupled to the upper portion of the box body for enclosing the open upper portion of the box body. However, the box body may not be folded and will occupy a huge volume that is not good for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional voting boxes.